


silent promise

by chrisbangsbf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Step-Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex, lapslock, no real plot just sex sorry, v brief teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisbangsbf/pseuds/chrisbangsbf
Summary: “as much as i want them to be happy, i don’t think i want them to get married.” felix says, crawling into chan’s lap with not an ounce of hesitation.“me either.” chan sighs, but inevitably let’s his hands wander up felix’s delicious thighs.“you’d miss fucking me, wouldn’t you?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

chan doesn’t really expect whatever this between his mom and felix’s dad is to last much longer, and maybe that’s why he doesn’t feel too guilty about the situation he’s gotten himself into. for as long as he can remember, his mom’s had a routine of bringing home a new man every few months as some fucked up way of trying to cope with separation, and she’s just about at the max amount of time she’s ever stayed with someone since his dad left. 

“he’s trying too hard.” 

felix plops into chan’s computer chair at the end of his bed with a defeated huff and half eaten bag of chips in his hand, “what do you mean?” he’d just spent the past twenty minutes helping his dad pick the perfect suit for his and chan’s mom’s fancy dinner date tonight, and there’s only so much you can say to your old man about how good he looks before it starts feeling a little pathetic. 

“mom’s not gonna go off and marry him or whatever he’s trying to get at lately. poor bastard’s trying to tame a wild lion.” chan leans back on his bed and starts singing along to the song currently playing on his phone, something by the weeknd that he can’t remember the name of without looking. a few moments pass before he feels felix’s weight join him. 

it’s always like this. everytime they’re alone. 

chan opens his eyes and almost rolls them as he catches felix licking the salt and greasy residue from his chips off his fingers. and he hates that it makes something in his gut stir. after almost a year of living together, you’d think he’d be used to this, but it’s still a bit shocking every time. 

“as much as i want them to be happy, i don’t think i want them to get married.” felix says, crawling into chan’s lap with not an ounce of hesitation. 

“me either.” chan sighs, but inevitably let’s his hands wander up felix’s delicious thighs. he’s wearing basketball shorts, and _fuck_ , his legs are _right there._ how can he resist? 

“you’d miss fucking me, wouldn’t you?” felix smirks, back arching as chan’s hands wrap around his waist. he loves teasing chan, loves making him snap. “isn’t that right, step bro?” he does this shit on purpose, too. ever since he opened chan’s laptop that one time to a pornhub browser full of step sibling roleplay, he uses that sick part of chan’s fantasies to his advantage. 

chan feels a little gross when his dick twitches, but it doesn’t last long because felix is grinding down against him. he weighs practically nothing, but the pressure and implication is just enough to get him hard and he knows felix can feel it. the little shit. 

“i think i’d still fuck you anyway, if i’m being honest.” 

“you’re disgusting.” 

felix kisses him hard. he bites at his bottom lip, grabs onto his fried mess of hair, and squeaks into his mouth when chan bucks up into him. 

“wanna screw around and have some fun while your mom’s not home?” felix is already panting, and it boosts chan’s ego immensely to know that he has this much of an effect on him. they’ve barely even kissed, and felix is already flushed and reaching down to pull chan’s shirt over his head before he can even respond. 

“thought i was disgusting for wanting to fuck my step brother?” chan teases. he sits up and pushes felix out of his lap to lay down and hikes his shirt up to kiss along his stomach. the muscle is firm under his tongue, and felix whines when he bites down on his hip. 

“i am too, don’t worry. just hurry.”

“shut up, i am.” chan pulls the front of felix’s shorts down and buries his nose into the little mound of pubic hair at the base of his cock. the smell isn’t as pungent as he’d hoped, but at least felix is ticklish so it makes him giggle. chan wraps his hand around felix’s length and gives it a few dry pumps before spitting a big glob right onto the tip to make it easier for the both of them. 

they kiss for a while, felix sucking on chan’s tongue and lips like he’d die without them, whimpering into his mouth whenever chan’s thumb slides over his slit. when he grabs at chan’s hand to stop him, he looks so hot with his eyes dark and lips wet and swollen. chan would do anything this boy wanted him to with eyes like that. god, he really was fucked. 

felix reaches between them to grab chan’s dick through his sweatpants, “can we?” 

“yeah.” chan hisses. 

after kicking his shorts and underwear all the way off, felix spreads his legs and yanks chan in to kiss him again by the back of the head. chan slides a hand down to fondle felix’s balls for a second before slipping on down to press the tip of his middle finger against his rim. it’s warm and just sweaty enough for his finger to slide in up to the first knuckle with no resistance. he knows he’ll need lube soon enough, but for now he just sits back and enjoys watching how felix swallows him up. 

if there’s one thing chan has learned over the time they’ve known each other, it’s that felix is needy. really needy. it’s never enough until it’s too much. and that goes for right now too.

“for the love of christ, are you gonna fuck me or what?” felix grabs both of his legs and pulls them to his chest. 

chan has every intention to do just that, so he reaches under his mattress to retrieve the lube, “not if you keep acting like a brat.” he can’t resist how the teasing makes felix groan in impatience. 

three fingers in, felix is moaning shamelessly and pushing against his hand. every time chan brushes against his prostate, he jolts and shakes, and the scene feels so erotic that chan can’t wait any longer.

“you good?” he asks as he lubes himself up, sliding himself between felix’s cheeks to rub against his rim. felix nods, trying to catch his breath. “what, already too fucked to use your words?” 

felix grabs onto his arm and kisses him again instead of replying as chan slowly starts to push himself in. “oh my fucking god.” 

“yeah?” chan bottoms out, still pressing kisses to felix’s now slack mouth. 

“always feels so good, hyung.” 

“you too.” chan keeps kissing him through the first few thrusts, but eventually pulls back in favor of fucking into him properly. 

felix prefers it like this, when it’s hard and slow at the same time, when chan snaps his hips roughly into him but pulls back slowly. he can feel the drag of chan’s cock along his insides perfectly, and it takes everything in him to not cum preemptively. 

“inside me, please, hyung.” 

“ah, fuck.”

it doesn’t take long for chan to reach his limit, especially with felix clenching around him so tightly and looking _like that_ underneath him. when he thrusts one last time and buries himself to the hilt, he cums with a drawn out moan. and keeps cumming. felix can feel how hot it is inside him, can feel himself milking chan’s cock, chan biting into his shoulder to steady himself. he cums too almost immediately afterwards into his own tiny fist, smearing globs against chan’s lower stomach where they’re pressed together. 

“now get off me, you big lug.” 

after putting his sheets into the washer and getting out of the shower with felix, chan finds himself spread out on the living room sofa with felix curled up asleep next to him. he doesn’t expect his mom home so early, but she and felix’s dad walk in smiling ear to ear. 

“d’you guys have a good time?”

“channie, good news!” his mother steps in front of them, stirring felix awake, and extends her arm to show off a brand new diamond ring sitting on her finger. chan’s stomach drops. “we’re getting married!”


	2. Chapter 2

it has been one long and weird day. long and weird and confusing and chan kind of thinks he might vomit any second now. seeing his mom in her wedding dress was shocking enough on it’s own, but seeing her walk down the aisle, read her vows with tears in her eyes and kiss felix’s dad… well, that felt downright strange. he almost wishes he could make himself cry right now. maybe the tears would distract him from how amazing felix looks in his tuxedo. 

his mom and… new stepdad are dancing at the moment, and as romantic and lovely as it all is, all he can focus on is the brush of felix’s shoulder and how his skin feels like it’s buzzing every time he catches felix’s eyes. a silent promise. 

“try to keep it in your pants a little longer, yeah?” felix says into his ear, teasing, as he pats chan on the back. chan almost chokes on his spit (at both the proximity and because, damn, felix’s voice...), but he quickly covers it with a laugh when he notices that some of his mom’s friends are staring at them. 

felix is a menace. 

chan leans in to whisper back, “just wait until i get you home.” 

when felix actually laughs, it sends a shiver down chan’s spine, “what? you gonna ring in the new step brother title by fucking me while i’m stuck in the washing machine?” his smirk is devious and he feels a little proud when chan just blinks at him in disbelief. it’s always like this, the back and forth. felix thinks it’s probably why he likes their dynamic so much. that and because they’re both into some fucked up stuff, but that’s a given. 

“i don’t even like stuck porn, dude.” chan rolls his eyes, a little turned on but mostly fond. 

“oh right, you like -” chan cuts felix off with an elbow to the ribs before he can say anything incriminating when their parents suddenly join them. they say they’re going out with friends to have dinner and drink tonight and that after they ‘be gentlemen’ and help clean up, they can go home anytime. the actual ceremony has been over for an hour anyway, but the excitement of being able to finally leave has chan and felix whizzing around the venue like the flash. 

on the drive home, chan nearly runs his car into the ditch while felix leans over the console to suck him off. his slacks are only pulled down enough in the front for his dick to fit out, but felix has a reputation for being a little drooly. “just don’t get your spit all over this tux, it’s rented, remember?” chan says, white knuckling the steering wheel so he isn’t tempted to grab felix by the hair and fuck his mouth on the highway. 

felix hums, holding onto chan’s thigh for stability as he bobs up and down and twists his hand. he tries to follow the rhythm of whatever song is playing over the radio, but gives up and just focuses on how chan’s hips twitch whenever he digs his tongue into his slit. he barely registers chan turning the car off several minutes later, but lets himself be pulled up by the hair, tongue out, into a messy kiss. 

chan has to admit that he loves the taste of himself when he licks into felix’s mouth - he loves tasting himself anyway, even eats his own cum when he jerks off, but something about it mixing with felix’s saliva makes it even better. 

“come on, before any of the neighbors see.” chan pulls back, ears as red as tomatoes. it takes a whole two seconds before he has the front door locked and is pushing felix back against it, groaning. 

“fuck,” chan wraps his hands around felix’s thighs and hoists him up onto his hips, “you looked so good tonight. i couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” he swallows felix’s gasp and kneads at his ass, pressing their chests flush together. 

kissing chan may very well be felix’s favorite pastime. his lips are so big and soft and pillowy and warm and so _so_ delicious. everything about chan is delicious. he could probably cum just like this if he had to, with chan’s hands on his ass and tongue in his mouth. being surrounded and engulfed by his step brother always makes him feel a little lightheaded in the best kind way. lightheaded, and a little dirty, but… loved. 

felix is so wrapped up in being wrapped around chan that he barely notices that they’re moving, and when his back hits the mattress, chan crawls over him and pushes the black suit off his shoulders. 

“can i eat you out?” chan asks suddenly, breathless. 

“god, please.” felix nods. 

with his pants and underwear off, felix is left in just his white button up, half undone but still on because chan insists that he _looks so fucking hot_ and that white makes him _look like an angel._ chan is still fully clothed behind him and felix would normally say something snarky about it, but chan is spreading him open and licking flat against his hole before he has time to even think of anything. shoving his face into a pillow, felix moans. loud and airy. chan hums in return and spreads him farther, digging his tongue into felix’s rim ever so slightly and licking against him. 

when chan slaps felix’s ass and dips the tip of his middle finger into him, felix whines something high and broken that makes chan’s dick throb painfully. 

“you’re so good, hyung.” 

pulling back, chan grits his teeth and smooths both palms against felix’s ass and down the back of his thighs, patting them to signal for felix to spread them a little wider. he takes a moment to just look at him. beautifully red skin, beautifully arched back, beautiful brown eyes looking back at him with unbridled want and need. 

it pains him to know they’ll probably never be able to properly be together. he’ll never be able to take felix on dates or kiss him in public or show him off to his friends. but he thinks he’ll be okay with all of that so long as he gets to keep felix behind closed doors. 

chan bends over felix and kisses the back of his neck. he licks over the freckles there, bites into his shoulder, and kisses his ear lobe as he finally slips a finger all the way into him. felix sounds good like this. 

“there you go, baby.” chan teases another finger, “you take me so well. so perfect for hyung, right?” 

felix is close to tears, extra sensitive tonight. “perfect for hyung.” 

squeezing more lube directly into felix’s crack makes him shudder and clench around chan’s fingers. he twists and scissors them slowly, taking his time and purposely missing his prostate with every drag. 

“come on, please.” felix cries, pushing back against chan’s hand in earnest. “i’ve been good, _please_.” 

and it’s as if a switch gets flipped in chan because the next thing felix knows is that chan is pressing into him and circling his hips in a slow but infuriatingly sexy way that has felix panting. he doesn’t thrust at first, just grinds. chan throws his head back, cursing as he starts bucking his hips. felix is warm and tight and wet around his cock and he doesn’t hold back anymore, thrusting properly and getting lost in how good it feels. 

“‘m gonna cum so fast.” chan admits, going back in to kiss the back of felix’s neck, hands on his tiny little waist as he keeps fucking him at the frantic pace he’s set. 

“i-” felix moans, “i’ve been close for a while. pl- holy shit, right _there_ , chan. fuck fuck _fuck_.” 

chan keeps going, eyebrows scrunched hard enough he knows he’ll have a headache later. he uses up the last of his energy to reach around felix and jerk him off until he feels him spill into his hand. with a few more particularly hard thrusts, chan stills and comes. 

it takes a while for them both to come down, but when they do, chan cups the side of felix’s face. felix leans into it, closes his eyes, and lets himself be kissed softly. they’re both completely spent, and felix can feel chan slip out of him, his cum following afterwards. 

“i don’t know how you keep getting better and better.” chan laughs, falling onto the bed next to felix. “i think i love you, felix.” 

felix blushes. he buries his face into the crook of chan’s neck and breathes in deeply. “i think love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> [posted on twt](https://twitter.com/chrisbangsbf/status/1274082827789885442)


End file.
